Racing The Tide
by Bill The Butcher
Summary: When all the world seems to have turned against you do you lay down and take what it gives you or do you stand up against the tide and do what you need to do. Brennan Mulray is about to answer that question for himself
1. Chapter 1

**Racing the Tide**

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x or the characters portrayed in this story just for fun.

Summary: When all the world seems to have turned against you do you lay down and take what it gives you or do you stand up against the tide and do what you need to do. Brennan Mulray is about to answer that question for himself in this story which is a basic crossover between my favorite TV show and Favorite Movie.

You will haft to guess which movie it is and put your answer in a review if you like

In Joy

Pairings: B/S and J/L

Chapter 1

Easter Sunday 2004

Birds seem to stop singing on this cold morning along highway 32 in the middle of Montana, the only real sounds of this day seem to be of a crowd of people shouting Mulray over and over again, and the only other sound was of a Hemi 426 idling under the hood of a white beaten up 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T that sat perfectly center on the yellow doted road. A Hundred feet behind the Challenger sat four police cruiser with the lights flashing but no sound came from them either, A head of the challenger a half mile down the thick tree lined road were two bulldozers that were facing the direction of the Challenger with there blades downs making an impregnable wall with more police cruiser scattered about with at least 30 police officers armed with automatic rifles and standard police shotguns aimed in the direction of the beaten former white beauty of a muscle car.

Behind the dirt covered windshield of the Challenger a person could barley ketch a glimpse of the driver if they were to look hard enough one would see his dark sweat soaked hair plastered to his for head, his dark eyes hidden by a pair of dark tinted sunglasses starring strait ahead, you could also see a dark crimson color soaking the white t-shirts right arm, if someone was to take a quick glance they might take it for paint but to really look at it you could tell that the man behind the wheel was indeed bleeding heavily from a wound just above his right bicep.

At the head of the road block stood a tall lean dark skin man dressed in a tanned suit and over dark brown over coat with a sneer on his face as he eyed the challenger over the distance, to his right stood a short older man dressed in a Utah State Police uniform with a shotgun in one hand and his other above his eye's blocking out the rays of the sun. Both stood still in anticipation of the next move to be played by the target ahead.

In side the Challenger Brennan Mulray closed his eye's and in his mind he began to replay all the events of the pasted week that lead him to this point.

read and review if u want to


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x or the characters portrayed in this story just for fun.

Chapter 2

One week early Palm Sunday

Shalimar crouched low as she moved in silence down the sun bathed hallway, she continued to take light steps until she reached the first door on her right their she stopped and held her breath and listened for any sounds to come from beyond the door in front of her, when satisfied that there was no sounds coming out of the room she reached the old rusted door handle and turned it ever so gentle she was rewarded with not even a creak from the door hinges that probably hadn't been oiled in the last ten years as she lightly push the door in just enough so she could slip by, a smile graced her face as she scanned the small room before her found one dresser, a small tv which had a old B horror movie playing on it, she also saw another door which she new lead to a small bathroom to the right.

She finely found her target lying on the double bed in the far left corner of the room, the form on the bed was on it's left side it's back and broad shoulders facing the unknown intruder, from under the covers at the top of the bed short dark hair was just peeking out, small snores were hard to hear even by feral hearing but Shalimar could still pick them up.

As quiet as possible by someone who was haft human haft feline feral could she tip toe right beside the sleeping prey, she took a quick glance at the small alarm clock that was on a little black night stand right beside the bed, the time read 9:59am. Shalimar lowered her body into a tense crouch and looked back at the clock witch still read the same time then she looked back at the body on the bed and back to the clock again, she continued to do this up until the clock final change to read 10:00am in big red numbers. As soon as the clocked change she pounced with all the spring she could muster and landed right on top of the sleeping form which as soon as she landed was wide a wake and struggling to tickling fingers which Shalimar had put to work as soon as she landed.

"Shal s-s-s-s-stop p-p-p-p-p-please stop" Brennan tried to ask in between the laughs he was trying to hold in. The tickling continued until Shalimar's own laughter start to effect her balance and Brennan was able to roll her over until she was pinned beneath."How the tables have turned have Miss fox" Brennan asked with a bright smile as he began his own tickling but unlike Shalimar he use his lips on the nap of her neck. Shalimar's laughter began to die down until she forced Brennan's head up till the lips met in a heated kiss which would have last till this world ended if not for the sudden sound of thundering footsteps outside the very door Shalimar had just slipped through and then aloud voice almost screaming, "Shalimar is Brennan up yet, he has to leave in two hours and he still has not read the report I gave him even if he said he did I know he is lying."Brennan answered back," I'm up Lexa and yes I did read it, You want me to driver for three days alone down to New Mexico pick up a little black disk from some unknown contact of yours that we don't even know if is still working with the Dominion or not then driver back and put the little black disk in your hands so you can find out were they are keeping Adam in theory right." the sarcasm built up through his return answer.

With aloud sigh Lexa turned back the way she came and head back down stairs. Ever since that fateful day when they all lost everything they had there home there lives the only thing that had now was each other, all four of them had to rebuild there lives, each one had to go and get a real job because they were unable to touch Adam's accounts or there own for fear of the Dominion would be tracking the transactions. So now Jesse was working for a small computer company designing video games so everyone knew why he came home from work with a small on his face all time because to him he was in heaven, Lexa on the other hand was force to work in the fast food industry by working at a small diner waiting tables, even if the tips were good she still hated having to deal with the public all the time but for keeping a low profile it was the best type of job for her. Shalimar took a job as office assistance in a small local newspaper The Chilly Idaho Evening Guide were she fit right in due to two female ferals already working there, so they always had plenty to talk about. Brennan got a job working as a mechanic for a classic car restorer, so he was like Jesse in there own little heaven at work.

After they had decided to move out to Idaho they were able to rent a small four bedroom house and buy two old beaten up cars, one being a 1990 Honda Civic which wasn't in that bad of shape just a bad paint job on in now after Brennan gave the little engine a quick tune up, the other was an old 1980 Firebird which was on it's last leg. The Civic was shared between everyone but Brennan who drove the dying Firebird due to the fact know else trusted it to get them 10 feet with out dying.

So now with Shalimar sitting on the bed as Brennan put on a black t-shirt and pair of jeans to get ready for the long day. "I don't understand why you haft to go alone?." Shalimar asked Brennan with a frown on her beautiful face, Brennan looked at her through the mirror and had to smile at the pouting feral," because I am the only one who could get time off to do plus we really need the money so one is better then two going."still the pouting continued so Brennan tried another approach,"Don't worry I will only begone for six days total three down three back and I will call you each day, ok?"Shal soul seem to brighten with that said until Brennan continued,"but I might be busy with some lady's down there if they a interested."Brennan joked with a wiggled of his eyebrows,"not unless you want to lose your best friend and I don't mean Jesse." Shal shot back with her eyes narrowed,"Just kidding you know the only women for me is...Lexa right."When Shalimar's jaw hit the ground Brennan took off like a bolt of lighting towards downstairs with a pissed off feral right on his heals.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own mutant x or the characters portrayed in this story just for fun.

Chapter 3

Jesse was just about to pour himself a morning cup of coffee when a tall element and a angry feral threaten to cut something off ran by making him spill the hot dark liquid on his hand in stead of in his cup,"OOOOOOOuch! That dam well hurt." Jesse's yell made the to runs stop dead in there tracks and look back to see what had happen to their team mate,"you ok Jesse?"Brennan asked coming to stand beside him," No thanks to you two I just wasted haft a couple of coffee which may I add took a long time to get the perfect color I wanted and number two I burned my hand which I need to work and make the big dough ok, so no I'm not ok, ok and what are you still doing here I though Lexa wanted you to leave by10:30?" Jesse asked with a raise eyebrow looking back and for between Brennan and Shalimar." Yeah I'm leaving right now so Queen B will be happy." As Brennan said this he grabbed his old brown jacket the he got off a guy at work who was a ranger in desert storm, Brennan just liked the color and the guy offered it to him for 25 bucks so Brennan took it.

As soon as he jacket was in hand he began to walk to the front door grabbing the Firebirds keys as he pasted the key rack on the way out with Shalimar and Jesse right with him. As they got out side Lexa was there right be side the black and gray and god only knows what others colors were on it firebird with a cell phone in hand, as brennan approached she tossed the phone to him and said,"here this phone is clean so you can call here with out having to worry ok, and also when you meet Harris don't let his Image fool you he is dangerous." with that said Lexa began to make her way back to the house until a pointed look from Jesse made her stop and turn with a sigh and say,"have a safe drive." And then she continued on to the house with out looking back.

Once Lexa was in the house Brennan and Jesse Shook Hands and Jesse also told Brennan to have a safe driver and don't do nothing stupid. Next was Shal's turn when she stepped in front of him Brennan could tell she was really unhappy about being left behind but he knew she understood why she couldn't come with him this time. "Be carful ok, and call every morning and night just to make sure your ok." with that said she lowered her eye's to the ground until Brennan lift her chin with two fingers and kissed her slowly with all the passion one person could have in there soul." Don't worry wild horses couldn't keep me away." Then he hugged her and got into the car he looked at the love of his life and his best friend standing waiting to see him off. Brennan smiled put on his sunglasses which he called his driving glasses stuck the keys in the ignition and listen to the 350 spark to life and then looked back at the two with a cocky smile until the car sputtered and gave out. Brennan cursed at the Firebird as he continued to try and get it to turn over but final after the tenth try it kicked to life and he put in first and peeled forward down the street and on was on his way to New Mexico.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own mutant x or the characters portrayed in this story just for fun.

**Author's Note**: Thank you to any one who reviewed, and please feel free to say what ever you like. The only way to be come a good writer is to know what people want to read and have people help you out along the way, so say anything your heart desirers because I don't think of any thing as critisizm, I think of it as helping me to become a bedder writer.

Thanks Again ,

Thoughts thoughts )

Spoken " spoken "

Chapter 4

The drive down to New Mexico was pretty boring for Brennan, the only thing that made the drive interesting for him was the Firebird stalling three times during the 1200 mile drive.

He had brought just enough money for hotels for haft the nights and the other haft he would just sleep in the car, he had also been saving a bit each week so he could buy Shalimar a used Kawasaki Ninja ZX , it might not be her old bike but it would be a start in the right direction. Then there was also the though of maybe buying her a ring with a certain meaning, it had taking Brennan quite some time to come down to choosing between a bike or ring.

But Brennan knew in his heart he was not going to buy a bike if he found one he just told that to Jesse and Lexa when they asked were the little bit of money that usually went towards the bills had gone for the last couple of weeks. Brennan never though of himself as the type to settle down and have the family package kids, a house and hell even a dog if he knew that the dog and Shal would get along. But the times have changed and so had he, he would sooner give his life to make sure Shalimar never had to feel pain again then return to his former life style.

Brennan looked up at the road sign he was now parked be side it read "Santa Fe 2 Miles South 62".

The ride down seemed to fly by pretty quick for Brennan, he guessed do to the fact he had not stopped thinking of Shalimar the entire drive. If and hopeful when the day will come that Shalimar will say yes to marry him he would ask god for nothing else because he would consider being with Shalimar for lifetime the greats gift in the world and know man could ask for anything else then there hearts true desire.

(Some Time Later)

Brennan looked at his watch he had three hours til the meeting with this Harris guy so he decided that it was time to do some shopping. Stopping at a corner store to get a small town map Brennan found a beautiful little jewelry store just down town Santa Fe, when he arrived it looked like a scene from those old romantic movies Emma use to watch and the best part their were no cheese actors with bad fake accents all over the place, it was small and quite a perfect place to relax for a couple of hours.

Brennan parked the fire Bird four space's up the street from the jewelry shop and got out, as he took his first step out he had to catch him self on the door his legs were pretty shaky after the three day drive. As he finally got his balance and took a nice long look around the small little market area and spotted a small diner just to buildings up from the jewelry shop so Brennan decided to grab a quick bite to eat before going to the jewelry shop then the meeting that way he would have a full stomach and as soon as the meeting was done if there weren't any problems during it he could get right back on the road and back to Shalimar with out having to stop until he needed sleep.

As He enter the diner Brennan notice it wasn't that busy and there were these neat little crosses on each of the tables Shalimar would love one of those little crosses, she is always saying now a days that we all need to have a little faith to keep us going in the search for Adam, I will haft to ask if a can buy one before I leave.and with that thought Brennan made his way to a table right beside the main front windows so he could look out and watch how the every day world went by for normal people.

Just as he had settled in a chair a short Hispanic elderly woman with thick rimmed glasses came up with a menu in one hand and a big glasses of ice water in the other and set them both on the table in front oh him, Brennan looked up just in time to see the elderly woman finish checking out his ass as he was taking off his jacket, she noticed the she had been caught in the acted and all she could do was blush a little and say "Just because I'm getting on in years doesn't mean I can't admire a nice looking male form when I see one right?" she questioned Brennan looking him right in the eye's, she held her gaze waiting for answer, Brennan took a quick drink of water and replied" You know you are right you have ever right to look at anything you like just if a beautiful blond ever asked if I said that deny it unless you want me to die in a very painful way deal?"

The elderly woman put on a bright smile and laughter "I take it you have already been taking then? Ain't that a shame and here I was just starting to think of all the great times we could have, oh well your lose in the end. My name is Maria but just call me Mary I like it better." As Mary finished speaking she stuck her hand out waiting for Brennan to take it, " Well I know once this is found out around the world there will be a lot of broken hearts but yes I'm taken and never coming back, and the name is Brennan." Brennan answered taking her hand and giving is a quick kiss on the top and finish with a little bow. " Well Brennan is it?" Brennan nodded, " You sound like you found the one thing we are all searching for in life, you found your soulmate have you? " Brennan smiled and with out thinking brought his right hand up to rub the two rings that hung on a chain around his neck.

The rings were Brennan and Shalimar's comm rings, Shalimar called them the link to there past and to all the good they have done, and with the comm system destroyed with Sanctuary she put them both on a chain and told Brennan that if he all was had them with him all the time they would never really be apart know matter how far they were away from each other. As shed had asked Brennan took them every where he went with out her.

Brennan looked out the window with a far away look on his face and answered, "Yeah I can say with out a doubt I have found her." And with that said Brennan took a quick look at the menu before asking Mary for just a Burger and Fries. Once he gave his order he just sat waiting for his meal.

About 15 minutes later Mary returned with a great big Burger that made Brennan's mouth water just looking at it and his fries, before she could leave Brennan stopped her and asked, " That Jewelry shop down a couple buildings is it good stuff with good prices? " Mary smiled and Answered, " I guessing you plan on maybe getting a little certain ring for this said blonde, Am I right?" Brennan smiled at the question and Answered," Your guess would be right and I am hopping to find something special down here. So they any good?"

Mary seem to think for a second before answering,

" Well I know this might seem strange but I actually have a special ring in my bag in the back, and to let you know yes they are the best there and I should know my husband owns it."

Mary looked at Brennan's shocked face with Amusement until finally he quit gapping like a fish and closed his mouth, once the shock seem to end Mary turn and headed to the back, she returned a minute later with a small ring box in her hand,

"Now as I said this might seem strange but my husband had this design for are daughter the day she was born he stayed up all night working on it, in the morning when he finally finished it he said to me,"

Maria This will be the ring that are beautiful little angel will were on her wedding day and it will be passed down to are grandchildren and there grandchildren and so on til the end of time, it will be are first real family heirloom."

Mary stopped talking and took a deep breath before counting on with a sad look in her eye's,

"It was a great idea he had but it seemed the lord had other plans our little girl was taken from us not even two full days after taking her first little breaths in this world. Since then my husband has never wanted to look at this ring again he wanted me to get rid of it but for some weird reason I couldn't do it I just had a feeling that maybe this ring was meant for someone else and I think my thoughts were right when I see the way your eye's get so bright when you talk about your young lady. Before you say anything just take a look at it first ok?" Brennan wasn't sure on how to handle this but decided to do what she asked and took the small box in his big hand and slowly open it to see a ring that Brennan would haft to say that maybe not even god himself could create something so beautiful, it seem to give off this vibe that seem to make you look at everything in a new light.

The ring itself was 24 carrot gold with silver in twined through out the gold, the top of the ring was lined with small perfectly hand crafted diamond hearts on each side of what Brennan would haft to say was a diamond that seem to change it's color with ever way it turned. It was just breath taking and Brennan knew with out a doubt the Shalimar would fall in love with it just as he has, but he wasn't sure he should be taking something that was meant for another person or he highly doubted that he could afford it even with the amount of money he had saved.

Mary seem to almost read Brennan's mind closed the box in Brennan's hand and pick it up and put the box in Brennan's front Jacket pocket. When Brennan tried to speak Mary just put her fingers to his lips and told him

"I don't want no money except for your lunch bill and maybe a small but generous tip. You see Brennan we only get one life to live and if in that one life you are gifted enough to find that special someone it is your duty to give them all the joy's in the world. And a ring like that is a gift that should be treated like it is in it's one right a joy it's self to be able to give it to the right someone, so do an old but still charming and beautiful lady a favorite and when you give this ring to her make her well a wear that she is only real thing in this world that truly means everything to you ok. Now the is taking care of please eat and don't eat to fast trying to get back to her quicker you will just make your self sick or worse choke and I will have to give you mouth to mouth which is not sound that bad right now if you want to of course." As soon as Mary finished speaking she disappeared in the back again.

Brennan sat dumbfounded for ten minutes trying to figure out what all just happen, but even after try to he just couldn't get so he just put it in the category that Shalimar called the way the world turns category.

Brennan finished up his meal and was surprised to see the bill right under his glass with writing on the back of the bill witch read

Make sure she know's everything she means to you

Good Luck Brennan

MARY

After reading that Brennan stood up pulled $25 Bucks out his wallet set it on the table finished his water before heading for the door. He stopped at the door before exiting turned around to the now empty diner and yelled " Thank you Mary I don't know if you know how much this truly means to me but if you ever need anything I left my address you can reach me at. Goodbye and I will see you soon and I will hopefully have a blushing bride with me next time."

Brennan smiled on last time before turning and leaving the diner. As he made his way to the car he checked his watch to see he had one hour to go and me Harris at the park eight blocks from where he stood right now. Brennan unlocked the Firebird put the keys in the ignition and turned he was rewarded with is starting on the first try, today seem to be the day god created for just him.

He made sure to put the ring in his knapsack in the backseat and made sure it was secure before putting on his sunglasses and pulling in to the street and taking off to his meeting with Harris.


	5. Author's Note

Sorry not a chapter, but to anyone who is actual reading this story I will have chapters 5,6and 7 up on Monday.

Sorry again but work call's.

Bill The Butcher


End file.
